fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nealuchi
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Laguz (Raven) |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |firstseen =Chapter 13 (Path of Radiance) Part 2, Prologue (Radiant Dawn) |class =Raven (Radiant Dawn) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Nealuchi is a character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. An elderly raven chamberlain and advisor to Naesala, Nealuchi fights to defeat Duke Ludveck's rebellion in Crimea. He is assigned to guard the Serenes Princess, Leanne, on behalf of his King and Prince Reyson. He is very fond of the heron siblings. He calls Naesala "nestling" (much to the latter's chagrin), as he was the raven king's caretaker when he was a child. After the game's end, when the bird tribes are united into one nation, he works to cleanse the severely-damaged reputation of the raven clan. Character Data Path of Radiance NPC Stats (Unused) Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ | |◎ | |○ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected Base Stats Overall Nealuchi is a decent unit when you get him in part 2, but unfortunately disappears after part 2 until part 4. While his combat is good in part 2, it doesn't stay that way in part 4. His high speed allows him to double all enemies, even in part 4, but middling strength, transformation gauge, and strike rank limits his late-game offense. Growth Rates |55% |35% |10% |40% |40% |80% |40% |25% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Leanne: 5% *Naesala: 10% Death Quotes Nealuchi: No, this won't do at all! If we fall, who will take care of the nestling? I hate it, but I have to pull back! Nealuchi: I've...lived a long life... I think about the decades that I watched over the nestling... It makes me feel so fulfilled. Ahh... I had so much fun... Nealuchi: Slain by beorc warriors... How...disappointing... Lady Leanne... Watch over the nestling... Leanne: (Stop! You can't die, Nealuchi!) Epilogue Wise Old Crow (鴉の古老) Despite his age, Nealuchi worked hard to restore the name of the raven clan. Every year he set a new age record. Gallery File:FE9 Nealuchi Portrait.png|Nealuchi's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:Nealuchi FE10.png|Nealuchi's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Raven (Untransformed) -Nealuchi-.png|Nealuchi's battle model as an untransformed Raven in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Raven (Transformed) -Nealuchi-.png|Nealuchi's battle model as a transformed Raven in Radiant Dawn. Trivia * Curiously, in his unused NPC appearance in Path of Radiance, Nelauchi has higher stats than Naesala, despite being 7 levels lower on top of not being a royal. * Strangely, Nealuchi is completely blind in the Fog of War (as in, doesn't reveal even adjacent tiles) when transformed. * The "Choose Your Legends" event of Fire Emblem Heroes revealed that he was 744th place out of 791 with 45 votes, making him the lowest scoring character in the Path of Radiance portion. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Bird tribe Laguz